


Tease Me

by sgt_phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Kink: Urophilia / Watersports, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_phoenix/pseuds/sgt_phoenix
Summary: Draco comes to terms with an unconventional kink he comes to find he has involving a certain Golden boy’s rightfully named shower. (A teaser excerpt for upcoming "It's Golden" series)





	Tease Me

After taking some time to himself to think about what he was getting himself into, Draco entered the common room at half past eight and passed Potter sat at a table, in the middle of writing what looked to be an essay next Granger, who had her head buried in a book. As Draco took a seat in an armchair within Potter’s eyesight and settled with the book he’d brought to read, Draco graced Potter with a look that even he would be able to read between the lines and understand. Or at the very least was greatly suspicious of.

The common room slowly began to dwindle one student at a time, and when Granger left in tow with Weasley when he passed through, Potter remained after a small exchange with the two and after they left and they were alone, Potter looked up at him, held his eye and continued working on his essay.  
It was a quarter to twelve, his eyes burning from the ripening hour and having been staring at the same page since a quarter past eleven, Draco deemed it time to close his book and turn in for the night.

He naturally had to pass Potter on his way there. “Think I’ll go up to my room to take a shower before I go to bed. Feel free to do what you will with that.”

Draco’s cheeks were beginning to burn and he practically ran up the stairs to his dormitory, for the first time leaving the door to his room unlocked. He turned on the water to the shower and quickly stripped off his clothes, glancing over his shoulder several times. He stepped in and Draco heard the bathroom door open and close over the rush of the shower after having put his head under the spray and could feel Potter’s presence being lured closer by the call of water colliding on tile. He watched as Potter stripped off his clothes behind the warped glass and reach for the shower handle. For a moment, all Potter could seem to do was stare at him and all Draco could do was throw half-assed attempts at ignoring him before just grabbing his wrist and yanking him in for a kiss, snatching the glasses off Potter’s face and slamming the door shut so he could press him against it.

Draco’s back ended up being slammed hard into the opposite shower wall while fisting Potter’s hair and a leg wound around his waist. He quickly turned them around and before Potter could gain any more leverage to flip them again, Draco pushed him by his hips and sunk to his knees. He hardly broke eye contact with Potter as he ran a hand up his stomach, over his cock, before taking it into his mouth.

Steam was piling and spilling up out of the shower cubicle so severely that whenever Draco drew his head back and looked up, Potter’s face was nothing more than an ominous silhouette, who gently coaxed his head back down whenever he paused too long.

It was with a desperate crease in his brow, that Draco closed his eyes and let the quivering head of Potter’s cock pulse in contained bursts against his tongue, spurt after spurt coating the back of his throat until he was forced to either choke himself or swallow and ended up doing a bit of both. He released him drooling uncouthly at the mouth and Draco made to stand and wipe it away when—

“Wait.” Potter stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. They waited for what was probably—much too long—when Potter cleared his throat, blushing to his scalp. “Er, t-turn around.”

The slight squeeze and continued pressure on his shoulder gave the impression that Potter wanted Draco to turn around on his knees.

Draco narrowed his eyes, the taste of Potter intensifying as he spoke, “What are you playing at?”

“Jesus, Malfoy, I’m not going to pull my wand on you—” He sighed shortly as his face went through a myrid of expressions, one of them an infuriating smile. “—okay look, that came out wrong… So did that.”

He was not tolerating any of Potter’s jokes right now.

“Everything’s a fucking joke to you Potter,” he snarled, his back now poker straight. “Kick me about while I’m down here to drive your point home, why don’t you?”

His frustration and something much too akin to fright was mounting and stinging at the back of his eyes at the girth of his sheer stupidity for someone of his intellect—to submit himself to Potter like this without thinking nothing of—what the fucking fuck was he thinking?

“I wasn’t—” Potter began.

“No, Potter, if you don’t want to do it, by all means, don’t!”

He was quickly becoming hysterical, which was the least on thing that could happen in this situation. Draco knew it had been inevitable and the fact that he couldn’t feel his knees anymore made it all the more humiliating that he couldn’t simply get up, snatch up his clothes and storm out of his own bathroom and never look in Potter’s direction again the way he so obviously wanted to. Some dormant part of his extremely belated so-called Slytherin self-preservation decided to make himself still so as to not embarrass himself any further by trying to move his sleeping limbs but staying there was doing his pride something ten times worse.

“I need to be able to relax if I’m going to be able to do this, Malfoy, I can’t do it if you’re…staring at me.”

Potter sighed shortly and looked regretful of saying anything, or perhaps of offering in the first place. Draco felt an irritating wave of empathy for Potter, and it was maddening that it was not for the first time. Draco puffed out his chest and huffed as he turned around.

Now faced with the taps, in a split-second decision, he grasped the temperature control with finality to turn the water cold. Perhaps he was an animal. A mindless, driven animal and needed a dose of cold water on his face to snap himself back to a person with common sense who didn’t want to want Potter to do this, to receive his twisted charity. But on the other hand, and once he thought this he couldn’t think of anything else, if they were going to do this…he wanted to feel every lick of it burn his skin.

Still didn’t mean he was prepared as he’d liked to think he would be as the water turned to ice.

“Hgggmph! …shit.”

Potter’s brief stammer morphed into a breathy sort of laugh behind him then turned into a yelp when Draco ducked out of the way, the stream hitting the bottom of his legs making that yelp escalate to a girl-like shriek, bristling when Potter shoved him.

“Are you trying to freeze my bits off, Malfoy?!”

“Au contraire, Potter, that would be counterproductive,” he said smoothly before dunking himself back under the spray again and shivering violently, a trembling thrill of heat shimmying up his spine to protest against it as a reminder of how worth it and how fucking good it would feel…

He bit his lip at the moan that wanted to escape at the mere thought was stuck lodged tight in his throat in common with the rest of his seizing muscles as he bent forwards to let the spray cascade over his head and shoulders and down his back.

Draco took in a breath that rattled his lungs. Alright, he was sure he was numb enough by now. Even if his face was protesting it valiantly before anything else. When he opened his eyes—unaware of having closed them in the first place—it was with a nervous jolt of impatience that was doing his nerves more trauma than not when Potter made no move to…do anything. It made him shift restlessly where he kneeled that had nothing to do with the pricks and needles emanating from his knees at this point.

Potter opened his mouth to say something, stilled, then shut it again. He tried it again, catching and dodging Draco’s (just as evasive) gaze several times. He fidgeted back and forth in place and the double insinuation there that peaked Draco’s excitement made Draco want to tear his own hair out until his diseased brain came with it.

“This is new to me, Malfoy—okay?” Potter finally said. “I’m willing to do it, but it’s just easier if I don’t have to…look at you. It sounds worse than it is, I promise you, it’s not you I just…”

Draco imagined Potter had taken his cock in hand, still blushing his rat’s nest of hair out, but Draco’s Slytherin instincts were screaming at him to gather his remaining wits and flee, but between the arousal coiling beneath his gut like an ancient rumble, Draco couldn’t bring himself to care.

All that was audible for a long minute was the rhythmic drip of the tap on wet tile until it slowed to a stop and all Draco could hear was the harshness of his own breathing and the suicidal tendencies his heart was expressing by teasing the desire to break free of his ribcage. Draco slowly settled himself down on his haunches and when Potter’s knees knocked against his back, his pelvis damn near flush against the back of his head, he gasped and shot back up straight, his hands assuming the position of clutching themselves behind his back to thrust his chest out and away from touching Potter even if that was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

The tile squeaked louder than usual as Potter adjusted himself in miniscule movements to get closer, shifting his cock among the silken curtain of Draco’s hair and over his shoulder and the length of his cock brushed against Draco’s ear. Draco shivered and couldn’t resist turning his head slightly to flick his tongue out to lick it again with a fractured sounding moan crackling up Potter’s throat.

Everything went readily silent. Not a drip from the tap, not a squeak from the tile from under Potter’s feet. Once he was finally steady again it took a few more moments of concentration on his part and what felt like the worst anticipation Draco was sure to ever feel. Potter could still just as easily change his mind, decided that he wasn’t into it, tell Draco and crush him by saying he wasn’t ever into it, he was just playing along to get a laugh, and it was the sound of him groaning one final time before finally relieving himself so close to his ear that scraped the very bottom recesses of Draco’s soul to drag the filthiest fucking moan he’d ever heard in his entire life up out of his own mouth.

It went in an unbearably thin, scorching rivulet of fire that began to trace the trail of his collarbone as if attempting to slither and circle completely around his neck like the chain of a magical, self-clasping pendant before racing down his chest and catching and spreading throughout the pubic hair at the base of his elated, twitching cock before dropping to the floor—from between his own legs.

“Oh fuck…”

The stream had stopped at his low, enthusiastic outburst. Draco whimpered. More, more, more, he wanted more, Potter had to have more, he’d drank all of that pumpkin juice at lunch—

Another minute and another soft sigh and the stream picked up again and Potter shifted and the stream spilled over Draco’s shoulder and down the valley between his shoulder blades, scorching its way down the frozen valley of his back and getting caught deliciously between his arsecheeks and dripping and after a few seconds of this, Draco had officially ceased to breathe and went spineless. He ended up against Potter’s thigh after being adjusted several times and him and coming to realize he wasn’t going to be sitting up on his own, his head tilted away.

One of his hands twitched from behind his back, now slick and warm and he brought it immediately to his painfully hard cock and massaged it desperately, the slight oiliness of Potter’s piss giving him the sinful slickness he needed.

Fuck whoever said spit was the devil’s lubricant.

“Oh Potter, hurry…” he moaned.

He switched hands if only to feel his shoulder bump Potter’s cock with every movement, stopping to cup it briefly on his lower stomach in waiting for a decent amount of piss to pool into his palm before running it over his cock as if baptizing it. The consequent moan had rung around them like a rejoicing bell echoing around the bathroom.  
Draco was so close, if he could just get through the next thirty seconds without interruption—

Oh—he had made an error—a studious, wonderful, fucking over-the-moon error–he was already coming—

He could feel Potter stroking his hair as he did.

When the stream started to let up even as he finished, Draco was tempted to turn his head once more to catch the last few drops Harry shook out of his cock on his tongue just to see, just a drop or two… But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, so he focused on the filthy afterglow of his orgasm instead.

It took another minute or so to catch his breath, sighing and idly rubbing his hands down his front.

He imagined Potter was on the other side of the shower, against the wall, and wondering if either of them would ever get used to something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank everyone who made it through to the end and giving this piece a try, especially if you were taking a leap and trying something new like I did! I challenged myself and was very excited and very nervous to enter this fest. This was my first time offering up my work to participate in any event on any public forum like this and this being my first published Harry Potter piece, I was jumping into the writing fandom with both feet and on a bold note to boot on this one with a piece featuring a more unique kink.
> 
> Since this was what I had adequately finished in time for (the catch-up down-to-the-wire week of) HP Kinkfest 2018, this will be a teaser for my series called 'It's Golden', whose part one has plans to be published on my AO3 at some point, but this can also be read on its own if you prefer shorter stuff without having to wade through so much plot.
> 
> That being said...I know this is sort of all over the place. This was just a short excerpt of a much longer piece that I had planned for the fest but am still rennovating, I promise that my writing can be much better than this, but with this scene it was short, sweet, and to the point, lol. I ended up biting off more than I could chew and the plot bunnies just kept snowballing until I couldn’t fit everything in there on time and we all know how that goes, and even though I was definetely pushing it, I wanted to prove it to myself that I could actually "make" a deadline for once in my life because I am a horrible procrastinator.
> 
> So, if you liked this, and I really hope you did to some extent, there is so much more to come after this (and before for that matter). I have lots of ideas.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought, I’d love to hear your feedback, and also feel free to check out my tumblr if you want to check me out and keep a lookout for updates.


End file.
